totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Stara dobra Oskayi, nowe niedobre zasady
Czołówka''.'' Pierwsza kamera wyskakuje z pnia, druga z pokoju zwierzeń, trzecia z wody, czwarta z ziemi. Pierwsza scena to podrywanie Jane przez Zayn'a, jednak dziewczyna olewa jego zaloty. Wszystkiemu przygląda się ukryty w krzakach Ethan, który jest wyraźnie wystraszony. Następna scena pokazuje klif, na którym stoją Jake i Patrick. Chłopaki przygotują się do skoku, ale obydwu do morza spycha złowieszczo uśmiechnięta Amber. Trzecia scena odbywa się w stołówce. Tu Chase i Donna grają w pokera, Rachel i Kyle żartują, a specjałów szefa kosztują Mandie i Summer, które po chwili wymiotują na siebie nawzajem i kamerę. Na końcu wszyscy są przy ognisku, T-Jay miksuje muzykę na płytach, a Victoria gra rock na gitarze. Nad zawodnikami widnieje napis "Total Drama Newbies". Port, wyspa Oskayi Josh : '''Witajcie widziowie! Bardzo miło mi was zaprosić na nowy sezon, z nowymi zawodnikami, z nowymi zasadami i zupełnie nowym środkiem eliminacji! Oto Nowicjusze Totalnej Porażki! Jestem Josh, a obok mnie są nasi stażyści - Topher i Dakota! '''Topher : To ja powinienem prowadzić ten program! Znam tą wyspę i jej tajemnice! Josh : To nie koncert życzeń chłopcze. Teraz ja tu rządzę. Jeśli ci coś nie pasuje, możesz wrócić do domu przepływając morze. Dakota : 'Drań. A myślałam, że nie ma drugiego McLeana... '''Josh : '''Nie marudź Dakota. Teraz ogar, bo oto przybywają nasi zawodnicy! ''Przed portem pojawia się luksusowy prom. '''Josh : Powitajcie Nowicjuszy Totalnej Porażki! Przed wami: *Jake! *Chase! *Zayn! *Mandie! *Victoria! *Summer! *Patrick! *Jane! *Kyle! *Rachel! *T-Jay! *Amber! *Donna! *oraz Ethan! Topher : '''Siemanko nowi! Jak tam uczucia przed sezonem i nowym doświadczeniem? '''Josh : '''Topher! Ja miałem to powiedzieć! Och... dobrze, przedstawcie się i powiedzcie coś o sobie. '''Patrick : Yolo ziomki! Jestem Patrick, co tam u was? Kyle : '''Siemka, dobrze. Cieszę sie, że się tu dostałem. '''T-Jay : Yo, jestem T-Jay i zawodowo miksuję muzę na dyskach. A kim wy jesteście? Donna : Jestem bardzo sławną milionerką. Nie widać? Jane : Coś niebardzo. Ja jestem Jane i kocham obozy. Miło mi was poznać. Chase : '''Ja jestem samotnym budowlańcem, pragnę poznać miłość swojego życia i mieć kochającą rodzinę. '''Amber : '''To nie masz tu czego szukać facet. Same tu cnotki a ty masz chyba z 30 lat. Po coś się zgłosił do tego programu? '''Chase : A zabronisz mi małolacie? Donna : '''Uważaj kogo nazywasz cnotką blada kejzo. '''Amber : Co? Jake : '''Nie potrzebnie się unosicie. Dopiero co się poznajemy, a wy już do siebie spinacie. Trochę dystansu ludzie. '''Summer : Właśnie. Na kłótnie jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Zayn : Spokojnie dziewczyny, po co te nerwy. Summer : O jejku, francuz?! Kocham francuzów! Są tacy romantyczni! Zayn : Bardzo miło mi to słyszeć piękna dziewczyno o cudownych oczach! Summer jest zachwycona Zayn'em. Mandie : Ja też lubię Francję, francuzów i język francuski. Jestem Mandie, a ty? Zayn : '''Na imię mi Zayn. '''Rachel : '''Zayn? Jak ten z One Direction? Jak mu tam było? '''Zayn : Malik. Nie przepadam za tym gościem. Victoria : '''Ja ogólnie nie lubię One Direction, nienawidzę popu i disco. '''T-Jay : '''Ja też. Tylko rapsy! '''Victoria : Rapu też nie znoszę. Fuj. T-Jay jest w szoku. T-Jay : '''JAK MOŻESZ?! '''Victoria : '''Normalnie, po ludzku. '''Mandie : A jaką muzykę lubisz? Victoria : 'Od dziecka kocham rock. To moje życie. Bez rocka ja nie istnieję. ''Rachel zauważa, że Ethan jest bardzo przestraszony. '''Rachel : '''Hej, a ty czemu się nie odzywasz? '''Ethan : Jaa??? Eee... no nie wiem, jakoś nie mam ochoty. Jane : Dlaczego? Ethan : '''A tak sobie po prostu... '''Jake : '''Spoczko, widać, że jesteś nieśmiały. Btw. Co mamy teraz robić? '''Summer : '''Czekajcie... kto w ogóle prowadzi ten show? Chciałabym się dowiedzieć. '''Josh : No ja, przecież byłem w telewizji. Zapowiadałem ten program... nie pamiętasz? Summer : '''Nie oglądam telewizji. Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia. '''Topher : '''Ciekawe jakie. '''Summer : '''A chociażby się opalać i chodzić na zakupy. Nie można? '''Chase : '''To naprawdę fascynujące zajęcia. '''Summer : No ba. Zwłaszcza w moim wykonaniu. Victoria : '''Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to był sarkazm? '''Mandie : '''Jaki sarkazm? '''Josh : '''Wystarczy! Macie ogromne szczęście, ze jestem nowym prowadzącym, inaczej już musielibyście wykonać jakieś zadanie. Teraz idźcie się rozpakować. Macie na to godzinę. Do waszej dyspozycji są dwa domki (każda płeć ma swój), stołówka, kibel i pokój zwierzeń. Za godzinę widzimy się wszyscy przy ognisku. Pronto! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Victoria : '''Emm... ale smród. Powinni tu czymś odświeżyć. Można się porzygać. Teraz już wiem, co czuli zawodnicy Wyspy, gdy się zwierzali. '''Jake : Jestem podekscytowany, jeszcze nigdy nie brałem udziału w takim konkursie. Stawka to milion dolców, więc naprawdę jest o co walczyć. Domek Dziewczyn Dziewczyny wchodzą do brudnej, drewnianej chaty. Summer : Heh, luksusy to nie są, ale jakoś przeżyjemy. Amber : Fuu... jaki syf. Gdzie my jesteśmy? Donna : W dupie. Mandie : Ach, czego się spodziewałaś? Amber : Jestem za ważną osobą, żeby spać w takich warunkach. Obleśnie tu. Jane : '''O jejciu, nie zesraj się. ;u; '''Amber : Ty już to dawno zrobiłaś. Jane : Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? Rachel : '''Ej laski... ogarnijcie się, może któraś chce tusz do rzęs lub szminę? '''Donna : '''Od lumpeksiary nic nie przyjmuję. '''Victoria : Daj no zobaczyć tą szminkę. Jaki kolor? Rachel : Bordowy. Victoria przygląda się szmince. Rachel : '''To bierzesz czy nie? '''Victoria : '''Ile chcesz? '''Rachel : '''Hmm... 15 dolców. '''Victoria : '''5. '''Rachel : '''12. '''Victoria : 8. Rachel : 10 i ani centa mniej. Victoria : '''No dobra. Masz. '''Mandie : '''A ten tusz do rzęs jakiej jakości? '''Rachel : Dopiero kupiona. Chcesz? Mandie : '''Za ile? '''Rachel : Jak dla ciebie.... 20 dolców. Mandie : 15? Rachel : 17. Mandie : Fine, masz i się ciesz. Rachel : Interesy z paniami to przyjemność! Polecam się na przyszłość. Amber (szept) : '''Cwaniara... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Amber : '''Jestem tu godzinę, a wszystkie lochy mnie denerwują... co to w ogóle ma być? Co to za ludzie? Skąd oni ich wzięli? '''Rachel : 27 dolarów w godzinkę, nieżle. Tylko... te dziewczyny są jakieś gburowate. Obym znalazła tu jakieś towarzystwo. No i... sławę. Domek Chłopaków Chłopacy po wejściu urządzili sobie popijawę. Chase : Alkohol to rzecz święta, bez niego nasze życie nie ma sensu. Jak można tego nie lubić? T-Jay : Też nie ogarniam. Ile macie tej wódy? Chase : Ja mam cztery i trzy czteropaki. Patrick : '''Yo, mam dwa whiskacze. Jack Daniels, lubicie? '''Zayn : Pyszności, mmm. Kyle : '''Hej, a jak oceniacie dziewczyny? '''Jake : '''W sensie? '''Kyle : '''No ogólnie, wygląd i jakie się wydają. '''Zayn : Summer, Amber, Donna, Rachel, Jane i Mandie są ładne. Victoria taka względna, ale za blada dla mnie. Patrick : '''Hmmm... Chętnie umówiłbym się z Jane lub Amber. Są takie "ostre". Lubię niegrzeczne dziewczyny. <3 '''Chase : Mi z kolei wpadła w oko Donna. Jest już kobietą, a reszta dziewczyn to takie małolaty, ona może być już doświadczona. Kyle : Mi się spodobała Rachel. Jest bardzo ładna, jej wzrok jest zabójczy. <3 T-Jay : '''Victoria, ma podobne zainteresowania, no i jest fajna. Ładna twarz, nie decha. Spoko. '''Jake : '''Ogólnie to nie ka tu żadnych plastików ani płaskich dech. Ja bym mógł umówić się z Amber albo Rachel. Fajne są. *-* '''Zayn : Ja mogę bez problemu wyrwać każdą z nich. Summer już się mną zauroczyła. Kyle : Nieźle... Ethan? Znów nic nie gadasz? No integruj się, ziom. Może piwko? Ethan jest bardzo zestresowany. Ethan : Heh, nie... nie piję alkoholu. Chase : '''Jezu... musisz spróbować. '''Ethan : Kosztowałem, nie smakuje mi ani piwo, ani nic innego. Jake : 'Luźno. Czekajcie, czy my mieliśmy gdzieś iść? ''Wszyscy się chwilę zastanawiają. 'Wszyscy : '''Nie. '''Jake : '''Spoko. Ognisko ''Ponad godzinę później... Josh czeka od 20 minut na zawodników i jest już zdenerwowany. '''Josh : No gdzie oni są? Zapowiada się bardzo ogarnięta obsada. Ech. Zjawiają się Mandie i Summer. Mandie : '''O, hejka! Czekasz na kogoś? '''Josh : Gdzie jest reszta?! Summer : To mieliśmy gdzieś iść? Josh : '''Tak. TU, mieliście być 20 minut temu. -_- '''Mandie : '''Ojj... '''Summer : Ups, sory. Lecę już po dziewczyny. Mandie : To ja pójdę po chłopców. 'Josh : '''Już macie karę. '''Summer : 'Świetnie. -.- Dziewczyny lecą po resztę, po chwili wszyscy przybiegają na miejsce. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nowicjusze Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A